Insomnia (?)
by joanbabykyu
Summary: Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur. apa yang akan dilakukannya? Wonkyu. DLDR!


Joanbabykyu present

Insomnia ?

cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Leeteuk

pairing : Wonkyu

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya. hanya sebuah cerita yang berasal dari otak tak seberapa ini saja yang merupakan milik saya.

Warnig : Typo(es), Boys Love, No Bash No Flame, DLDR!

Kyuhyun berguling-guling tak jelas di atas kasur dari sisi kiri ke sisi kanan, kiri lagi kanan lagi. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah satu dini hari tapi kyuhyun sama sekali belum dapat memejamkan matanya. Diliriknya Siwon yang sudah tertidur pulas semenjak ia mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang sama itu bahkan Siwon sama sekali tak terganggu dengan aktivitas – berguling-guling – nya. Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat betapa pulasnya sosok yang sudah lebih dari 5 tahun mewarnai kehidupannya itu yang seketika rasa iri menyelundup hatinya. Mengapa Siwon bisa tertidur sepulas itu? Sementara dirinya terserang insomnia mendadak.

Sebuah seringaian tercipta di bibir plumy favorit Siwon itu. Merasa mendapat ide Kyuhyun mulai melakukan aksinya. "Hyuung—" Kyuhyun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya saat tak ada sedikitpun respon seperti yang diharapkannya. Tak ingin menyerah Kyuhyun mulai menggoncangkan tubuh Siwon dengan brutal. Dan… perlahan Kyuhyun melihat Siwon mulai mengerjapkan matanya.

"Baby, ada apa?" Tanya Siwon dengan suara seraknya, matanya masih belum terbuka sepenuhnya karna rasa kantuk yang masih menderanya.

"Aku lapar Hyung—buatkan aku Jajangmyeon!" rengek Kyuhyun dengan suara yang dibuat-buat tak lupa ia menyertakan tatapan – khas kucing terbuang- andalannya.

Siwon melirik ke arah nakas untuk melihat waktu yang tertera di jam digital yang sengaja ia tempatkan disana. "Aigoo, ini masih jam setengah satu sayang, tahan sampai nanti pagi saja ne? Hyung masih mengantuk." Siwon mencoba membujuk dengan lembut, sebenarnya ia tak masalah dengan permintaan Kyuhyun karna ini memang bukan pertama kali baginya dibangunkan tengah malam hanya karena Kyuhyun menginginkan sesuatu ataupun karena mimpi buruk. Hanya saja untuk malam ini ia benar-benar butuh tidur.

"Ta-tapi aku benar-benar lapar Hyung." Dengan suara bergetar matanya mulai berpendar sendu melihat Siwon sudah akan menutup matanya lagi.

Mendengar suara Kyuhyun mau tak mau Siwon harus membuka matanya yang terasa lengket itu. Dan Siwon akhirnya mengalah karena ia tak pernah sanggup melihat mata itu menyendu. Dengan senyum menawan andalannya, ia mulai beranjak dari baringnya berjalan sempoyongan ke arah dapur hanya untuk membuatkan Jajangmyeon untuk sang Baby. Melihat itu Kyuhyun mulai beranjak dan mengikuti Siwon dengan seringaian kemenangan tentu saja.

Kyuhyun duduk di meja makan sambil menyaksikan Siwon yang tengah berjalan kesana kemari dengan sempoyongan. Sedikit rasa bersalah menderanya namun tetap saja keegoisan tak akan pernah lepas dari dirinya.

Setelah 20 menit berlalu akhirnya Jajangmyeon yang dinanti-natikan tersaji juga dihadapannya tanpa membuang waktu Kyuhyun segera menyeruput mie hitam itu. Siwon yang masih mengantuk hanya tersenyum dan mulai merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja makan dan menutup matanya kembali.

"Hyung—" Siwon tersentak mendengar rengekan itu lagi. "Akukan belum selesai makan, kenapa Hyung tidur lagi?" dengan bibir yang di-pout-kan kyuhyun menatap Siwon tajam. Tidak ingatkah Siwon bahwa dirinya tak suka makan sendirian?

"Mianhe Baby, kalau begitu cepatlah makan karna Hyung benar-benar mengantuk."

"Aaaa…" kyuhyun menyodorkan sejumput mie ke hadapan Siwon. "Kau saja yang makan sayang, Hyung tidak lapar." Yang benar saja ini masih jam satu pagi dan ia sama sekali tak berminat menyentuh makanan sedikitpun. – lagi- Siwon tak berdaya di bawah tatapan sendu Kyuhyun yang akhirnya memaksa dirinya untuk menerima suapan Kyuhyun.

setelah acara makan –dini hari- Kyuhyun selesai. Siwon bergegas memasuki kamar dan melompat ke atas tempat tidur memejamkan mata lelahnya. Hmm, tidur yang nyenyak sudah siap menan-

"Hyung—kau melihat PSP ku?"

"Bukankah kau menaruhnya di dalam lemari?" Siwon menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Ne Hyungie—tapi tidak ada."

"Mungkin terselip diantara baju-baju mu, sayang."

"Tidak ada Hyung, bantu aku mencarinya ne?"

-ti.

Belum sempat Siwon menjawab ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang menariknya. "Aigoo, Hyung benar-benar mengantuk sayang, kita tidur saja besok kita cari."

"Anii—aku ingin menge-charge-nya Hyung karna batrenya sudah habis, besok pagi kita sudah harus ke Dorm kan?"

"Kau bisa menge-charge-nya di Dorm kan?"

Kyuhyun merengut mendengar penolakkan lagi dan lagi dari Siwon. "Ya sudah kalau Hyung tidak mau membantuku, huhh!" memalingkan wajah dengan pipi yang digembungkan. Kyuhyun mulai mengacak-cak lemarinya guna –berpura-pura – mencari PSP yang sebenarnya telah ia sembunyikan saat Siwon baru saja memejamkan matanya tadi.

Tak ada yang bisa Siwon lakukan selain mengikuti Kyuhyun untuk mengacak-acak lemarinya. Bagaimanapun menghadapi Kyuhyun yang marah padanya tidak akan mudah dibujuk atau dirayu sekalipun dengan eskrim –makanan favoritnya-. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat Siwon mulai membantunya mengacak-cak lemari –bagi Kyuhyun karna bagi Siwon judulnya adalah mencari PSP Kyuhyun-.

"Hyung cari disebelah sana saja, aku akan mencarinya disini." Tak dapat dibayangkan betapa senangnya ia karna akhirnya ia mendapat teman disaat ia tak dapat memasuki alam bawah sadar yang mutlak dibutuhkan orang-orang .

Cukup lama memang hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun mengalah mengeluarkan PSP dari tempat persembunyiannya karna Siwon tak henti-hentinya mengomel mencaci maki sang benda pusaka pendamping hidupnya –setelah Siwon tentu saja- ia tak terima walau bagaimanapun jika Siwon tak ada maka PSP lah yang akan menggantikannya menemani dirinya untuk menghabiskan waktu.

"Sudah ketemu kan? Apa Hyung sudah boleh tidur?" Tanya Siwon. Melihat Kyuhyun mengangguk –ragu- Siwon segera kembali ke atas tempat tidur ingin melanjutkan tidurnya yang sudah Kyuhyun ganggu selama hampir satu jam itu.

Tak ada pilihan lain, Kyuhyun ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Siwon mencoba memejamkan matanya lagi namun tetap saja ia tak kunjung terlelap. Kesal, Kyuhyun bangkit dan meraih ponsel pintarnya mencoba menghubungi seseorang yang mungkin saja bias menemaninya yang sedang dilanda insomnia.

"Yeobosoyeo."

"Teuki Hyung—" Kyuhyun memekik kuat begitu mendengar suara parau khas orang bangun tidur milik Hyung tersayang nya.

"Eo, Kyuhyunie? Kenapa kau menelpon malam-malam begini?"

"Hehe aku merindukanmu Hyung—"

"Hyung juga merindukanmu Kyu, kenapa kau belum tidur? Apa Siwon tak ada disampingmu?"

Mendengar nama Siwon disebut Kyuhyun kembali mem-pout-kan bibir dan mengembungkan pipinya –betapa Siwon melewatkan wajah imut Kyuhyun malam ini- "Siwon Hyung sedang tidur." Ujarnya ketus.

"Lalu kenapa kau belum tidur, hm?"

"Karna aku ingin menelponmu Hyung, akukan sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu."

"Tapi Hyung saat ini sedang lelah Kyu, Hyung butuh istirahat, besok lagi saja kau telpon Hyung ya?"

Merengut. Kenapa ia tak mendapatkan teman yang sedang insomnia malam ini? "Arraseo Hyung, jaljayo—"

"Ne, Kyuhyunie jaljayo—"

Begitu sambungan terputus Kyuhyun melempar ponsel pintarnya ke atas nakas. Diliriknya Siwon yang sama sekali tak terganggu dengan kehebohan yang ia ciptakan sendiri itu membuatnya semakin merengut dan lama kelamaan matanyja memerah dan bibirnya bergetar. "Hiks—" sebuah isakan kecil berhasil lolos. Membuat Siwon yang tertidur lelap kini langsung terbangun. Heran memang Siwon tidak akan terganggu dengan suara sekeras apapun tapi jika Kyuhyun menangis sekecil apapun suara itu Siwon akan langsung terbangun.

"Baby, kau kenapa sayang?" Siwon panik melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menangis. "Apa kau mimpi buruk lagi?" membawa Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan isakkan yang semakin mengeras. "Aigoo, lalu kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit?" –lagi- Kyuhyun menggeleng membuatnya semakin bingung. "Sayang, katakan pada Hyung! Kenapa, hm?"

"A-aku tak bi-bisa tidur Hyung, da-dari tadi a-aku mencoba te-tetap sa-saja tak bi-bisa."

Siwon terdiam.

Oh okey hanya karna tidak bisa tidur sampai menangis seperti ini. pikir Siwon.

"Sshhh, sayaaang kenapa tak bilang pada Hyung, hm?" mengusap-usap punggung Kyuhyun agar bias membuatnya lebih tenang. Oh dan akhirnya ia mulai mengerti mengapa sedari tadi Kyuhyun terus mengganggu tidurnya.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi! Apa mau Hyung ceritakan sesuatu agar kau mengantuk?" Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng tapi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dan Siwon tak berhenti mengusap-usap punggung Kyuhyun sampai dirasanya nafas Kyuhyun berhembus teratur menandakan bahwa sang empunya telah terlelap. Siwon menghembuskan nafas lega, tentu saja ia sempat khawatir karna takut terjadi apa-apa pada sang Baby tercinta untunglah hanya insomnia ternyata.

Memejamkan mata.

Semenit

Dua menit

Tiga menit

Obsidian itu kembali terbuka.

Oow sepertinya insomnia-nya berpindah kepada Siwon. Adakah yang mau memberi Siwon cara agar ia bisa kembali terlelap?

Fin

mau ngucapin terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas dukungan temen-temen semua yang telah memberikan setitik semangat kepada Jo dari review kalian di ff fever.

sempet gak yakin juga buat publish karna penulisan saya yang masih amburadul dan typo yang bertebaran.

**missjelek - iloyalty1 - elf'is - wonkyupet - shin jira - ermagyu - anin arlunerz - ADS - diya1013 - wonkyunjae - narakim - lee minji elf - moongyuwon - ratnasparkyu - zita frauke - guest - choichahyun - evil kyu - vira - kaya wonkyu - siscaminstalove - blackyuline - shin min hyo - mysuperwon407 -**

buat yang minta sequel apakah ini bisa disebut sequel ?


End file.
